I Don't Dance
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Sometimes, upon leaving the one you love, you come to regret all the things you never shared together.


**I've been meaning to write this for over a week now. This made me upset writing it, not sure why, it just did. It's quite sad, atleast it is from my point of view. I really hope you enjoy it. Please R/R. Thanks!**

* * *

_"If you truly love someone with all your heart,  
Let them go. If they come back, they are always yours.  
If not, they never were."-Unknown_

It's here. The graduation ball. The entire school is invited to attend, wish the graduates off. Hermione is there, sitting in the corner, sipping some pumpkin juice, Ginny, her lover is on the other side of the room, watching her, wishing she could be there, holding her, but she knows Hermione would just say no.

That's just how she is. Closed off. Doesn't want others to know about the two, save for a few of their closest friends. Ginny wishes otherwise. She loves Hermione, wants to shout it from the rooftops. That's all she ever wanted, was to love her in the open, and yet, here they are, on separate sides of the room. Ginny listening to Neville talk, Hermione wishing Ron would start.

Slow song after slow song plays from the front of the Great Hall, a witch DJ playing all the greatest witch and muggle hits, giving the students just one last time to dance with their school sweethearts before they must leave eachother, go in different directions, Ginny wished it wasn't so. Little did she know, Hermione felt the same way.

The choices Hermione made were only for awhile, Ginny knew this. Knew it wouldn't be forever, but its hard to accept, that the one you love is leaving you for any amount of time, no matter how long the time is. For awhile, she was mad at Hermione for even thinking about the decision, for even wanting to leave her, because, that's just how it was. She was leaving her. HER love. No amount of reassurance from her could heal her broken heart. Yes, this had broken her heart, and it seemed, that no matter how often she told Hermione this, it didn't matter. No, it seemed nothing mattered anymore.

Ginny eventually said "Screw it" and decided that it wasn't worth it. If she wanted to leave, so be it. She'd never make it without her, she was certain. She often heard a few of the muggle-born students saying,"If you love something, you must let it go. If it returns, it was truly meant to be." That's the way Ginny was living now. Leave, go ahead and do it. She knew she was bitter, but what can you do? This was love, atleast she liked to believe it was, and she wanted something that was hers, something that was ever truly hers that she could hold onto when things got rough. The next few years would be rough, and she'd have nothing to hold onto.

Another slow, sad song started playing through the hall. Ginny tuned Neville out completely and stared at Hermione, she was bored, and yet, she was swaying in her seat. Partly dancing, something Hermione always said she'd never do. Yet, she also told her, she'd never leave her. Ginny stood from her seat,"Hey, Ginny! Where are you going? Ginny!" Neville called after her, but she ignored him. She was on a mission.

She approached Hermione, and she looked up slowly with a smile,"Dance with me." Ginny said. Ron's head jerked up, eyes wide.

"You know I don't dance." Hermione said slowly, ignoring Ron's questions. ("What is going on?")

"You said you don't do a lot of things, and yet, here you are, doing them. Dance with me." Ginny trudged on.

"I don't want others to know about us. We can't do this."

"Screw them. Hermione, tonight is about us." She leaned,"Just us." She took her hand in hers. "Please."

Hermione's features softened. She always had a hard time standing strong to Ginny. "Just us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, just us. I don't care what they think. I love you, I want them to know. We have something special."

Hermione stood from her seat, and Ginny lead her onto the dance floor. Ginny's hands took post on her hips, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck. They were close. They began to move the music, back and forth. Some of the other students stopped and stared, others merely looked in their direction and went back to their special someone. "This is too weird." Hermione whispered.

"So." was Ginny's reply.

"You know, I never meant to hurt you. Sometimes, you just have to do what you have to do. Sometimes, you have to do things for yourself." Hermione said.

Ginny never answered right away,"And sometimes, you want things for yourself that you never get. You can't always get what you want,Hermione."

"I know this. Same goes for you."

"I know this too." Ginny replied.

"You know, it's good for the both of us in the long run. I won't hurt you while I'm gone."

"I know." She said, even though, deep down she felt that she just might.

"I'm serious, I won't. I know I don't say it often, but god, I love you. Ginny, you chase all those things away that just won't leave me alone. Don't make this harder than it already is."

Ginny never replied. All she wanted to know was harder for who? They continued to dance. Danced through the night, all the way up until the time Dumbledore said the ball was over.

School was over, Hermione was leaving. Ginny wept into her pillow alone. Little did she know, when Hermione reached her destination, she was doing the same. Suddenly, Hermione wished she hadn't denied Ginny all those dances, and all of those long nights together that she always asked for.

During one of the rare moments when the tears weren't falling from her eyes, Hermione made herself a promise and a silent promise to Ginny,"When I get back, we'll dance all night."


End file.
